I Don't Want To Be Here!
by keller12917
Summary: Steve's mouth gets him into trouble sometimes. Only because he will never seem to learn not to go telling all he knows. It has this time caused him and Mike to have to seek therapy other than Lenny. Will he learn now to keep more to himself or will he be in trouble for the rest of his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!**

"Mike, I have told you a thousand times! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" Steve shouted the frustration dripping from his tongue as they stood outside the main door of the building.

"Oh, come on buddy boy! It will be fine you will see, just humor your old partner for a minute or two more." Mike wheedled with a look on his face that told Steve this was actually not a request, grabbing Steve's coat sleeve he ushered him in ahead of him.

Steve sighed in anger and once inside the office they were seeking slumped down in a chair by the wall and refused to look at Mike. Mike walked over to the receptionist's desk where he could still keep an eye on Steve. He waited as patiently as possible for her to end her phone call. When she had hung up she turned to Mike with a smile.

"Yes sir, may I help you?" Miss Winslow inquired courteously.

"Yes, I called yesterday for an appointment for Steven Keller. I was told if we could come today we might be able to get worked in." Mike explained quietly. "I was wondering if you knew for sure if we would be able to see her today and also how long it might be?"

Miss Winslow checked the appointment book on her desk and found what she was seeking. She glanced back up with a nod in Mike's direction.

"Yes, we did manage to work you in today and it should only be a couple minutes more. She is with a patient now and is almost finished according to the time I am seeing. If you both will have a seat, I promise to get you as soon as her patient comes out." Miss Winslow answered politely.

Mike went and sat with Steve who was staring at the floor. Mike cuffed the back of Steve's neck in the familiar gesture of affection hoping to get a smile from the young man. When none was forthcoming Mike picked up a magazine and tried to read an article to take his mind off of this appointment. Steve was looking around gauging the area hoping to find a quick escape route that he could dart to before Mike could stop him.

Just then the office door opened and a young man and woman stepped out and stopping at the receptionist desk they spoke quietly with Miss Winslow. She checked her appointment book and wrote them out an appointment card after they had paid by check their fees. After making sure to mark down the young couple's next appointment in the book she rose and walked over to Mike. He looked up as she approached and knew it was time. He rose after replacing the magazine on the table by his chair. He looked at Steve without a word but the famous Stone glare on his face and Steve rose to his feet quickly.

Miss Winslow led them to the office and just as they were entering Mike turned to her gratefully.

"Thank you very much, Miss Winslow. I appreciate all your help." Mike stated respectfully.

"You are very welcome and the best of luck to both of you. I have a feeling you are going to need it with that young man." Miss Winslow quietly said before closing the door behind them.

Mike and Steve were greeted by a woman around Mike's age who pointed out two seats near her. Both sat down but Steve never lost his scowl as he stared once again at the floor.

"Young man, I am up here not on that floor. The sooner we establish that the better we will get along." Dr. Esther Markum exclaimed with authority. "Now, I was able to look over your paperwork and would like to hear from you."

Steve looked at her confused then at Mike and wondered how much he should tell this doctor.

"I really don't feel I have a problem but Mike felt we needed to talk to someone so I came under duress. Mike is the greatest boss and friend and father figure but sometimes he just needs to start thinking about himself a bit more than he does. He and I sort of had words this past week because I...well, basically I compromised an investigation we had ongoing. There was someone who I thought could be trusted so I told them some things that I admit I should not have. Anyway the information they were given caused us to lose a witness and a suspect. When Captain Olsen started to call me on the carpet for the leak of information, Mike took the heat for me. " Steve admitted feeling very ashamed.

"And you feel he should have just let this man you called Captain Olsen give you the scathing lecture your partner received, am I correct?" Dr. Markum asked and saw Steve nod. "When he started in on Mike why did you not speak up?"

Mike interrupted then placing a hand on Steve's arm to silence him. Steve glanced at Mike then the doctor then back to his partner.

"I need to answer that one if you don't mind Dr. Markum." Mike saw her nod. "I stopped Steve from speaking, he had admitted his mistake to me and apologized and I felt that was enough. The only problem was Rudy who is Captain Olsen did not see it that way. So I gave Steve a look I use with him when I want him to stay quiet and I told Rudy it was my fault, not Steve's."

"I see, do you always protect Steven this way?" Dr. Markum inquired professionally.

"Not always but I like to when I can. There are many details that I just am not sure Steve would feel comfortable sharing. But I will say this, I have regarded him as a son since shortly after we started working together and I would go to the ends of the earth if anyone tried to hurt him, just as I would for my daughter." Mike exclaimed emphatically.

"And I trust you feel the same way, Steven?" Dr. Markum asked genially.

"Very much so, I have to admit there are times I accuse Mike of smothering me by being so protective. If you want the truth though, I am thankful to him and Jeannie for always wanting to care for me as much as they do. Without them I would not know what a family was and I guess I feel just as protective of Mike and Jeannie as he is of both of us." Steve realized he had finally sorted out what had been troubling him all along.

The rest of the visit was spent with the doctor giving advice of how to ease the tempers of both men before they reached the boiling point again. She also arranged for them to have therapy individually as well as family starting in two weeks. Mike had informed her that was when Jeannie would be home from college for the semester break.

They finally left her office thanking her. Mike spoke with Miss Winslow and got the appontment made as well as paying the bill for this visit. He and Steve headed back to Bryant Street discussing the session on the way.

When they arrived though, instead of going to homicide squad room Mike steered him in the direction of Captain Olsen's office. Steve started to grow a bit apprehensive and was balking about this idea of Mike's. He knew Mike had not said exactly what it was but he did not have to be told to know, he knew Mike's thinking. When Steve pulled back abruptly as they were about to approach Captain Olsen's secretary, Mike jerked him forward again and held fast to his arm.

"Now, Steve stop acting like a child! We are going to see him I will be with you." Mike spoke reassuringly but he was not expecting Steve's answer.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" Steve shouted for the second time that day.

The look on Mike's face told all present and within hearing he was considering just decking the boy! I mean after all sometimes even Mike Stone knows his glare will not always get the message across like a hard right will.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Since the start of this story seemed to have a couple of unanswered questions I went ahead and wrote an epilogue part that I am hoping will answer what questions some had. Sorry but this is the best I can do. Thanks to the ones who took time to read this story and the ones that reviewed. You are all appreciated.**

**EPILOGUE**

Drawn by the loud voice Captain Olsen appeared from his office and he did not look happy. In fact right then Mike was thinking that the phrase "if looks could kill" had been written with Captain Rudy Olsen in mind.

"KELLER! My office now! Mike, you might as well come too." Captain Olsen ordered gruffly.

Both went into his office behind him where he practically knocked the door off it's hinges closing it.

"Now Rudy before you get wound up let me explain this is partly my fault, I did not tell Steve we were coming back here after our counselling session. And well after the last time we were here with the way you reacted I can't totally blame him for how he reacted." Mike explained trying to be impartial.

"Mike, the boy has a bad habit of telling the absolutely wrong people about some investigations that he knows damn well are nobody's business! And this time his mouth has scared off the one witness we had and has alerted one of our prime suspects we are on to him! Keller you can thank Mike Stone that you are not on suspension or worse because believe me if it was up to me you would not be here right now. How he continues to try to give you another chance I will never know." Captain Olsen knew he was going into dangerous territory with his words but disregarded the warning look shot his way. "Mike, you can stop looking at me that way and just tell me does this counselor seem like she is going to be able to help you and your partner because this time the breach almost cost you two your friendship when you tried to discipline him about this matter once again and you both got in that bad argument. You yourself told me that you were tired of him trusting the wrong person and telling information regarding police investigations when they had no business knowing anything at all about any investigations you two or anyone else here was working on. If I recall right you felt like decking Steve Keller then or having his lips sewed shut! I know you think I don't hear things, but believe me some do tend to come tell me more than you know."

"Yeah? Did anyone ever tell you that you are an ..." Steve started to exclaim angrily before he was stopped he glared evilly at Mike not only for Mike stopping Steve from telling Captain Olsen what he thought of him but also for Captain Olsen's words of Mike's thoughts about Steve.

" **STEVE! **Rudy, yes she seems to be very good at what she does and I can only speak for myself but I felt better about things between Steve and I just with this one session. And I know Steve does tend to trust the wrong people at times and lets them into his confidence too easily but I feel he will be more cautious of that from now on. I would hate to lose him as a partner and a friend, he knows this time his trust really did hurt us in a way it never has before. We will get the witness back, Rudy and I think the perpetrator will start to feel more relaxed and give themself away. Now if you have nothing further Steve and I have some work to do." Mike spoke as calmly as possible.

Captain Olsen could only nod and Steve rose from his seat as Mike did. Mike knew Steve was a boiling stormcloud and got him out of there as quickly as possible. Steve did not utter another word the rest of the day with the exception of one word answers to direct questions. They went back to try to talk to the witness that they so desperatly needed. Mike had never felt more alone than now even though his partner was sitting in a chair less than a foot from him.

"I know you need my statement but I have been so terrified of that man after what he did to poor Mrs. Walton and her brother. Have you found him again yet?" Mrs. Palminteri inquired worriedly.

"We have a good lead on where to find him and we are planning to bring him in on another charge. With your statement and making a positive I.D. we could get him for the two murders as well. Please would you come down once we have him there? I know it is asking a lot of you and I know you are scared but we need all the help we can get to keep creeps like that behind bars." Mike believed plain speech was the best way to go this time.

Mrs. Palminteri appeared to be thinking it over and finally seemed to reach a decision as she nodded her head.

"You get him there first where you have him I will do as you asked. I think if he is in custody I will be less afraid." Mrs. Palminteri admitted quietly.

Mike and Steve left her residence hearing the locks on the door clicking as soon as they were outside the door. Mike drove them back to Bryant Street. He had given up on conversation half way there as Steve was just staring out the window. His plan was to have Steve do reports while he went up and briefed Captain Olsen. Yet as everyone knows good plans are not always followed to the letter by all parties. Once Mike was gone from the squad room, Steve put his own thoughts into action for a plan of his own. He knew Mike would be angry but he felt he had to do this to put right the wrongs he had done.

He left Bryant Street behind as quickly as possible hailing a taxi down the block. His first stop was his apartment where he got into some of his oldest jeans and an old shirt and jeans jacket. He had his gun tucked in his waistband at his back as he left his apartment. He stopped at a good friend's place he knew who had several old motorcycles around. His request was granted without any explanation needed and he left his car there to pick up later riding away on an older model BSA motorcycle. Steve headed for the bar he knew the suspect hung out in with other motorcyclists. He knew this could be dangerous as some were known to be from a well known violent motorcycle gang. He put on an air as good as he could of taking nothing from anyone. Approaching the bar he let his eyes wander as discreetly as possible and was not disappointed to find the one he sought in a seat by the jukebox.

He ordered a non-alcoholic drink and took a seat where he could keep an eye on his target. He knew he would have to time his plan just right, but first he still had to perfect the plan in his head.

Meanwhile back at Bryant Street Mike had come back to the squad room about two hours after Steve's departure and finding Steve gone he questioned Bill Tanner.

"I honestly don't know Mike. I mean you two came in and you headed upstairs he waited about maybe two minutes than he was gone. I haven't seen him since, I thought he had just went to the restroom but he never came back." Bill realized now he probably should have alerted Mike much sooner.

"I do not know what I am going to do with that boy!" Mike snapped very agitated. "If he comes back you tell him he is to wait in my office and he better not leave there until I get back! Cuff him if you have to!

Mike left feeling not only angry but deeply worried. He knew Steve's head was not right at the moment and that he better find him before he got himself in even deeper trouble. He drove to Steve's apartment and immediately saw his Porsche gone. He continued his search when almost an hour later he saw Steve's Porsche parked at a combo residence/business. He stopped and spoke with the gentleman there and what he heard made him worry even more for his young partner. He realized what Steve was thinking and knew he had to find him and fast before he was identifying Steve in the morgue. As Mike got back to the car he heard the radio and listened closer to what information was being relayed.

"Report of shots fired amidst fighting involving numerous participants at 3158 16th Street The Bucket Of Blood. All units in vicinty please respond." Dispatcher stated calmly.

One person hearing that information was not feeling so calm at all and that was Mike Stone. He all of a sudden had a very good idea where he would find his partner. He slapped the gumball on the roof of the car and turning the siren to the highest decibel it would go he sped to the address that the dispatcher had given.

When Mike arrived his fears were proven true. He saw black and whites rounding up the combatants with the exception of two. The two that were not being rounded up Mike could see were cuffed together and leaning against a wall, one holding a scrap of his torn shirt to his head where blood was flowing. The other made a move as though trying to move away and was jerked back hard by who Mike could now see was Steve. He made his way over to them feeling a great mixture of emotions including relief, anger, worry, frustration and even pride.

"Steve, you could have been killed here. You should have let someone know where you were going and your plans." Mike spoke as calmly and evenly as he could then checked Steve's head wound. "Just a scratch buddy boy no commendation for that. Are you okay?"

"I got him, Mike. I got him." Steve stated proudly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure did hotshot, you sure did!" Mike could not help grinning and cuffed Steve's neck in the familiar gesture of affection.

Steve got in the back seat with their suspect not chancing removing the cuffs. Mike drove them back to Bryant Street and when Phil Webster's attorney arrived the interrogation started. Mike sent Bill Tanner to pick up Mrs. Grace Palminteri. He arrived back to Bryant Street with her within half an hour. She wasted no time identifying the suspect as the one she had seen gunning down Mrs. Walton and her brother. Bill Tanner having made sure that the suspect had no way to see Mrs. Palminteri got Mike's attention and he came out after making sure that Sekulovich was there in case Steve needed someone.

"Mrs. Palminteri has positively identified him, Lee is getting her official statement now." Bill explained with a slight smile.

"Thanks Bill, and please thank her for me and Steve. I better get back in there hopefully we can get this wrapped up now. I need to take Steve to get checked out as soon as we do." Mike headed back in. "Well, Mr. Charles the ball is in your client's court now. A positive I.D. was just made."

Mike and Steve stepped out for a minute while Mr. Charles conferred with his client. They were called back in within five minutes and once they heard the decision a stenographer was called up to take down the full confession of one Phillip Webster.

Once his confession was completed and he was processed, Mike got Steve to be checked out. After Steve's head was stitched up and Mike knew all the instructions that he was to follow, he got Steve back to the bar to get his friend's motorcycle so he could return it. Once he returned it and picked up his Porsche Mike followed him home and had him pack an overnight bag. Steve not being given a choice went home with Mike to stay in his spare room so Mike could keep a watch on him at least overnight.

Mike and Steve continued therapy until they were both cleared by Dr. Markum's final report to Captain Rudy Olsen. Mrs. Palminteri's testimony when Phillip Webster's trial came was more than enough to put him away for life without parole. He already had two strikes against him due to being a repeat felon. An uneasy truce was called between Steve and Captain Olsen with Mike standing over them as they each issued the other an apology.

Regardless of Mike's words of Steve not getting a commendation for the so called scratch he had, Steve did receive a commendation for taking down Phillip Webster to his great chagrin.

After that day though, he was more than a bit careful with his mouth being too loose especially about police business and their ongoing investigations.


End file.
